1. Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, and an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a phenomenon such that the gradation compresses dark in the dark area gradation of image data by photographing a subject having a large luminance difference. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-253176 discloses a technique which determines the gradation correcting property based on signal analysis of the image data in order to correct such biased gradation.
With the above-mentioned related art, there has been a case in which gradation of the main subject is compressed in order to eliminate the bias in dark area gradation, only resulting in a worsened appearance.
Additionally, with the image data including a night view, there has also been a case in which the entire dark area stands out brightly, only resulting in ruining the original impression of the night view.